


Favorite Title Yet

by betheflame



Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Rule 63, everyone's a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: In which Queen Antonia accidentally reveals her soulmark to the world and discovers that her match is one of her least favorite people in the whole kingdom - Stephanie Rogers.Shame they'll have to get married anyway.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781239
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129
Collections: Team Fluff





	Favorite Title Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for SteveTonyGames  
> Fluff: Fake Relationship  
> Universe: Rule 63  
> Everyone's a lesbian + Soulmates + Royalty AU + you gave me a home + Enemies to Lovers

“You know they're not actually in love,” Mark leaned over the counter to say to Sherleen as he flipped through that week’s edition of _Royal Watch Weekly._ Sherleen promptly rolled her eyes, because that’s all she ever had to say to Mark.

“They’re soulmates, you numbskull,” Sherleen replied, going back to counting down her drawer. Her shift at the Stop-N-Go was over and the last thing she wanted to do was gossip about the Queen and the Princess Royale to her least favorite co-worker.

“They fucking hate each other by all accounts,” Mark retorted. “You don’t gotta like your soulmate.”

“Why the hell do you care, anyway?”

“I always fancied myself to be Queen Toni’s type,” Mark said, with a bravado only reserved for mediocre white men.

“That you have a dick actually discounts you,” Sherleen retorted.

“Oh, I could shift her,” he said.

She choked on her own vomit as she stayed quiet. “Well, I hope they’re happy and I mean that sincerely. It’s a lot of pressure being queen and I was really happy when she found her soulmate. I hope it works out for them.”

* * *

_Two Days Previous_

“OVER MY DEAD BODY,” Toni roared at Rhodey.

“Stop being so dramatic,” the captain of the guard said. “We cannot politically afford for anyone to know you loathe your soulmate. So your options are to marry Stephanie or to marry Stephanie.”

“There has to be -”

“I’m not happy about it either, Your Majesty,” Stephanie spoke from her place at the table. “Our marks are inconvenient.”

“Our marks are fucking ruining my life,” Toni snapped. “I don’t want to get married. I have never wanted to get married. I have rewritten the laws of primogeniture so that I never have to get married.”

“I’m aware,” Rhodey said calmly. Toni knew him well enough, however, to know that he was barely keeping his temper. “And in my capacity as your best friend I am sorry and I’m very aware of all the lengths you’ve gone to. In my capacity as the head of security for our humble nation I really don’t give a flying fuck. We’re announcing your engagement tomorrow. The photographers will be here at 2 for the portraits.”

“If you were really so concerned about never getting married,” Stephanie remarked calmly, “you probably should have thought twice about the nude sunbathing.”

“Yes, because paparazzi breaching the walls of my private house is my fault.”

“No, but there’s no need to be an idiot,” the other woman said, still calmly. So calm, in fact, that Toni wanted to crunch her fingers around the blonde woman’s neck.

“I look forward to your happy union,” Pepper - Toni’s personal secretary - pipped up from the corner and Toni flopped her head on the table with a groan.

* * *

_One Week Later_

“Thank you,” Stephanie said softly, when they were in their private apartment late at night.

“For?”

“I know you made sure that Bucky and Nat got the special dispensation to get married. I know you rushed that and you didn’t have to,” Stephanie replied. “It’s well below the Queen’s paygrade.”

“It’s also a dumbass fucking law,” Toni replied, “and one I’ve been trying to get Stane to change since he became PM. If he won’t listen to me, I’ll just work around him. Those two are clearly in love and I don’t give a flying fuck if Nat isn’t noble born. Who the hell should? Just because I have Howard’s blood doesn’t make a good queen. I’m a good queen because I’ve been working hard and studying to be one since I was five. Blood has nothing to do with anything except keeping us alive.”

Stephanie was silent and Toni looked up. Her fake fiancée had a strange look on her face. “What?”

“I just never expected…” Stephanie trailed off. “Nothing, just thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Toni said slowly and went back to her tablet.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

“No,” Stephanie said, cutting off the PM and the rest of the privy council. “My fiancée does not want that kind of intrusion on our privacy and so we won’t have it.”

“Your Grace,” Stane started and Stephanie stood up instead.

“I have made myself abundantly clear, Lord Stane, and I shall not continue to waste my breath on someone who lacks both the common sense and listening skills available my goddaughter, who is _five_. Toni and I will do everything the royal charter demands we do. Anything beyond that is up to our purview and not your re-election campaign. Toni, are you ready, dear?”

And with that, Toni found herself taking Stephanie’s hand and following the other woman out of the chamber and down the hall.

“That was incredible,” Toni breathed when they were a few feet away. “No one talks to him like that.”

“Well, now I do.”

Toni was quiet for a few more steps until Stephanie stopped them both. “Toni, you are so much smarter than you give you credit for. The people elected him by a .02% margin. As someone who once was those people, let me tell you they hate him and love you. The only reason he keeps getting reelected is that he was your father’s best friend, not because he’s good at his job.”

“Buck should run,” Toni replied.

Stephanie blinked a few times. “You know, that’s not a terrible idea.”

“I have a few good ones,” Toni grinned.

“You have a lot of good ones,” Stephanie affirmed and the moment between them was charged with something. Toni was tempted to drop their hands because whatever was happening scared her a little, but she was glad she didn’t when Stephanie leaned in and kissed her lightly instead.

* * *

_Five Months Later_

_My Beloved Antonia -_

_Of all the gifts you have given me in the last several months, the one I cherish the most is your heart. For in giving me yourself, you gave me a home I never knew I was missing. I love you more than I thought I could._

_See you at the end of the aisle,_

_Steph_

Toni blinked away a few tears, tucked the note into the pocket she insisted be sewn into her gown, and nodded at Rhodey. Pepper placed the tiara on her head - the tiara that had been worn by seven generations of Stark women at their weddings - and the doors opened. Antonia Edwina Stark, Queen of Brandywynne, Protector of the Realm, started a trip down the aisle to get her favorite title yet - Steph’s wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [PotsCast Podcast server ](http://www.discord.com/4NbA7wy).  
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
